What It Comes To
by prophecy-girl3
Summary: REPOST- Btvs Season 6/ATS Season3, The First makes Buffy an offer she can't refuse. Pleaze R
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Okay just to let you know I wrote this story right after Entropy, because I was tired of Buffy feeling sorry for herself, plus I have this vision that Buffy would be so cool all Faith like.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE! How I wish  
  
Please I need feedback like I need air, you can send it to prophecy_girl3@yahoo.com  
  
(OKAY now on with the story!)  
Buffy is sitting in a dark cavern. Dressed in a long black gown with jewels along the neck line the color of blood. When suddenly a flash of light illuminates the cavern and the First Evil is there in the form of (you guessed it) Jenny Calender. Before she speaks she circles Buffy in a predatory manner, Buffy tries to move but finds she can't. Jenny walks slowly toward Buffy and purrs in her ears.  
  
First Evil (Jenny): Such a beautiful creature.  
  
Buffy: What exactly do you want from me?  
  
First Evil (Jenny): Nothing I just simply want to make you whole fill that void deep inside of you.  
  
Buffy: Uh, that's a tempting offer but I assure you that I'm void free. Really! Buffy says this more so trying to convince herself then the being in front of her.  
  
First Evil: Such a strong girl, but giving in doesn't make you weak it will make you stronger if you embrace the darkness that lives inside you the pain and the void you feel will be healed. I can give you power but more importantly I can fulfill your every want, need and desire. You want that don't you?  
  
As hard as Buffy tries to deny it she did fell a void somewhere inside of her. She even tried to fill it with Spike's cold touch but that only worked for a while but now at the moment of truth she couldn't lie to herself like she had done so many times before. She softly murmurs yes, suddenly energy surges through out her whole body with immense power her eyes turn frost black and hold no emotion and she can feel the darkness and power swell up inside of her and as much as she hated to admit it she loved the feeling but then she silently wonders if she has made the right decision but before she can respond the energy is gone and everything seems to go back to the way it was but Buffy can still feel the power and even though her eyes are back to normal they hold no emotion but darkness.  
  
First Evil: Now my child you will make a great warrior in my armies against the Powers That Be (PTB) there is a flash of light and Buffy sits bolt right up in bed, breathing heavily but then realized where she is and silently thanks the PTB it was just a dream or so she thought. What Buffy doesn't notice is her eyes are the very same color and hold no emotion as they did in the dream. She lies back down to sleep hoping no more dreams would come but they did. Dark evil ones filled with her slowly destroying everyone she loved and she did it with a devilish smile on her face.  
  
Meanwhile in L.A after Cordelia killed all of the moisture sucking parasites and the gang dealing with Connor's return, after Angel's initial shock, he knocks Connor out so he could decide exactly what to do about his only son trying to kill him.  
  
Gunn: Whoa! Angel, dude has grown are we sure that's Connor?  
  
Angel: Yea when beings are sent to a hell dimension time goes faster so a couple of weeks here equals a couple of years there.  
  
Cordelia noticed Angel's solemn look.  
  
Cordelia: Angel are you okay?  
  
Angel: My only son who doesn't know who I am has come back to seek vengeance on me and-  
  
Before Angel can finish his sentence a flash of blinding light fills the room a few seconds later Cordelia stands there with a shocked and horrified look on her face. Angel and Groo rush to her side. She starts to cry and speaks softly. "Angel I saw Buffy and she...  
  
Angel: She what!?  
  
Cordelia: She killed Willow but that's not it, her eyes they where completely black, with no remorse all you saw there was darkness.  
  
Angel: Okay and what do you suppose we do about it?  
  
Cordelia: Angel, she needs our help.  
  
Gunn: I understand she's your ex-honey but I think Cordelia's right.  
  
Angel: But what about Connor. I just can't drop everything and help her.  
  
Angel gets up to walk away and is halfway up the stairs when Cordelia yells after him  
  
Cordelia: But Angel  
  
Angel: Leave it alone Cordy.  
  
Cordelia is still unsure about what to do so she calls Willow.  
  
Willow: Hello  
  
Cordelia: Hey Willow, I know this is kind of sudden but is everything alright  
  
Willow: Um, yea as good as things go here in Sunnydale and our personal lives.  
  
Not completely understanding what the hell Willow was talking about she just agreed.  
  
Cordelia: Sure uh by any chance..has Buffy tried to kill you?  
  
Willow: Um yeah, how did you know she actually tried to kill all of us.  
  
Cordelia: WHAT!?!?  
  
Willow: Long story, demon, poison, and hallucinations, that's just about the jest of it.  
  
Cordelia: Okay, so she's fine now  
  
Willow replies in a solemn tone. "Yea as fine as she's gonna get. But how did you know?"  
  
Cordelia: I get these visions, but if everything's okay I'm gonna go now.  
  
Willow: Uh yea, Cordelia?  
  
Cordelia: Yea, Willow  
  
Willow: It was nice talking to you  
  
Cordelia: Yea you to  
  
Cordelia, kinda wierded out by the conversation sits by the phone. Her and Buffy were never good friends but what exactly was going on in Sunnydale and more importantly what was going on with Buffy, but she just dismisses it and goes to see what is bothering Angel.  
  
(If there was likage you know what to do. Feed Me!!! Pleaze)  
  
TBC. 


	2. Help!

Disclaimer: *hysterical laughter*.wait your serious?  
  
Feedback: Feedback is apart of a healthy balanced diet, it's recommended by oh! Just about everybody. Plus it keeps the muses going and I don't think Giles can survive any longer on those brandies we've had *hiccup* scuse.  
  
A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed. It brought me and Giles great pleasure *blushes* not like that. Oh! And those of you who didn't review the Ripper just might be making a come back. Dedicated to my bestest buddy Heavenus: vengeance demon extraordinaire.  
Back at the Hellmouth  
  
Buffy is walking in the cemetery for patrol plus every slayer knows kicking ass equals comfort. Which she really needs after what happened at the Magic Box.  
  
She starts to walk home, when a vamp jumps at her from behind. The vamp smells the air, looks at Buffy and runs the opposite direction, but instead of letting the vamp go she feels a burning sensation in her body she immediately runs after the vamp and sends him to the ground with a high kick.  
  
Buffy begin to talk in a dark tone. "You think you could get away from me that easy?" She then kicks the vamp in the ribs and beats him relentlessly. She straddles his chest before plunging the stake into his heart. "That was easy" she says with a grin on her face. She whips around when she hears a clap with the stake firmly in her hand and her eyes hold the are the black color.  
  
It's Spike he is dressed in his usual black jeans and leather duster but with a blue, black and grey muscle shirt ::A/N::(like the one he wore in double meat place)(God was he hot!!)  
  
Spike: "Nice job slayer but" he is abruptly cut off by her eyes. "Luv? Are you alright." Buffy blinks and her eyes return to their normal color, she stumbles trying to regain her balance and realizes where she is she. She sees Spike  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: "I said are you okay?" Buffy then realizes who she's talking to.  
  
Buffy: What the hell do you want?  
  
Spike: I wanted to apologize  
  
Buffy: For what sleeping with Anya or telling Xander about me and you but you know what it doesn't even matter, because you and me didn't mean anything and I told you to move on. Buffy could feel the energy in her rise and her eyes returned to the black color. Spike could feel the energy in the air and was overcome with a sickening feeling. He knew something was wrong with Buffy and he knew he had to warn those worthless scobbies but he wondered how they would react after what happened at the Magic Box, he needed to help Buffy so he ran off in the direction of the Summer's house maybe Dawn would be the one to listen to him. He arrived at the summer's house and thanked the PTB that Buffy hadn't had time to do the de- inviting spell. He knocked on the door and heard Dawn call from upstairs.  
  
Dawn: Who is it?  
  
Spike: It's me little bit.  
  
Just the door flew open and a hand was thrown across his neck and slammed him up against the wall next thing he knew the wanker stood there with a stake pressed against his chest.  
  
Xander: I told you I'd stake you sooner or later.  
  
Spike could barely choke out a sentence  
  
Spike: But if you kill me you'll never find out what's wrong with Buffy, well you might but you'll probably be too late to do anything about it.  
  
Xander: You're lying.  
  
Spike: You willing to take that risk.  
  
Dawn: I think he's telling the truth.  
  
If you're wondering about my shipping preference (I'll never tell) you'll just have to wait and see. I do take suggestion *wink**wink**cough**feedback**cough. Well as always you know what I want. 


	3. Callin In The Calvery

Authors Note: Alright I'm here already, gosh. (Just kidding) Okay so here's the other part to my story. I just wanna thanx everyone for the lovely feedback it really made my day. Umm this part may not be as good as the last one because my muses were lacking but I promise you it will get better at the end of this part. So once again tell me what you think cause feedback is so darn delicious.  
  
Disclaimer: Hardy frickin har, you know you could be a comedian.  
Spike: Where's Red at, I think she'll know more about this than you.  
  
Spike throws Xander off of him. Xander goes to hit Spike but Dawn throws him off.  
  
Xander and Dawn look at each other worriedly.  
  
Xander and Dawn: Willow!  
  
Willow come down stairs with Tara quickly in toe, they look toward the group formed by the door.  
  
Willow: What's the what?  
  
Spike: Nice to see you and the witch are back together.  
  
Tara: W-well umm, umm  
  
Xander: Get to the point spike.  
  
Dawn (MUMBLING): Bitter much.  
  
Spike looks at Dawn then laughs  
  
Spike: Right. Remember Red, when you were all hook and your magic and stuff?  
  
Willow: Yea.  
  
Willow looks to the ground and Tara puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Willow smiles at Tara gratefully.  
  
Willow: And?  
  
Spike: Well that's how Buffy is but whatever she's on it's a lot stronger.  
  
Willow: But Buffy's never used magic.  
  
Xander snorts in a disgusted tone.  
  
Xander: How do we know that? She was screwing the evil undead so she could be doing just about anything.  
  
Willow: Yea but-  
  
Spike: The slayer hasn't been doing any magick I would have smelt it on her.  
  
Dawn: Eww! So you can smell-  
  
Spike: Yea Nibblet.  
  
This comment made Dawn blush furiously. She tries to change the subject.  
  
Dawn: So if it's not magick then what is it?  
  
Spike: I don't know but whatever it is its pretty powerful and might I add evil.  
  
Xander: Okay, so the buffster has gotten a dose of evil magick, or whatever. Now the question is what happened and how do we get rid of it.  
  
Willow: Wait a minute Cordelia called and asked was something wrong with Buffy? She could be talking about what's happening now.  
  
Tara: Why don't you call Cordelia and see what exactly does she know.  
  
Willow: OH! Maybe I should call Giles too.  
  
Spike: Good idea I'm gonna patrol because who knows what the slayer is up to now. And the whelp and Nibblet can stay here and wait for her.  
  
Willow: Hello, Giles?  
Giles: This is him.  
  
Willow: Giles its Willow. We umm really need your help.  
  
Giles ears perk up and he listens carefully.  
  
Giles: What is it?  
  
Willow: Something wrong with Buffy. Spike says he smells something evil around her.  
  
Giles: Uh, Willow I'll be there as soon as I can in the mean while you and Tara perform an aura spell and see what exactly is wrong with her.  
  
Willow: Okay  
  
Giles: Willow, Please be careful.  
  
Willow: okay.  
  
Willow goes into the other room and notices that Spike is gone. She goes over to Tara and tells her about Giles idea. Tara agrees and they talk to Xander and Dawn.  
  
Willow: Xander, go to the magick box I need you to pick up some supplies for Tara to do an aura reading spell.  
  
Dawn: Stay here and wait for Buffy.  
In the next chapter the spell and the scobbies meet the new and improved Buffy. AND what the hell is wrong with Angel.  
  
Okay I know that chapter was short but I guarantee more. Please feedback is a must. 


End file.
